Storm
by Paradoxxia
Summary: Oneshot. Because the first time Jack and Ennis shared a tent wasn't really the first time they slept together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own brokeback. Obviously.**

It was exactly one month today that I learnt Heath Ledger had died from a drug overdose. To me, he was the role I knew him best as, and he was always just a little bit of Ennis. So I dedicate this to any Ennis and Jack's out there, to anyone who's ever loved like that, to those that Heath left behind, and to Heath himself, wherever he is. Because he'll always be Ennis to me.

* * *

ENNIS POV

It was the storm one night that got him thinking.

The crash and scream of the Heavens and the trickling wetness of the rain, soaking down outside and cleansing the world. There was thunder and lightening and storm clouds so black that they made a whole new layer of sky. Here he was, in his tent, shivering and shaking, battling with the elements and losing.

But he was dry.

And he couldn't help his thoughts fly to Jack.

Jack, who was lonely and freezing and probably cursing that son-of-a-bitch Aguirre. Jack, who was his partner and a crazy rodeo.

Jack, who was all alone up there on Brokeback Mountain.

So it was with a sigh and not a regret that Ennis rose and saddled up his horse, and braved out into the storm.

"Jack!"

His throat was burning from the yelling, but he had finally found him. "Jack!"

"Ennis?" Jack squinted through the rain at the figure on the horse. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Get over here, you crazy rodeo!"

Jack stumbled over blindly.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"Come on! You can't stay out here like this! I'll take ya back to the tent!"

There was only a split second of hesitation before Jack answered. "There's only one horse!"

The wind whipped around them as Ennis stared dumbly at Jack. There was, in fact, only one horse.

"Two to one!"

He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up onto the horses back, but Jack spent a second too long getting settled.

"You better hold on, Rodeo, this'll be one hell of a ride!"

Ennis jabbed the mare sharply in the sides. "C'mon!"

"Whoa!"

Jack grabbed hold of Ennis' waist and wrapped his arms around as the mare set off at a gallop. Ennis pushed his wet hair from his eyes and tried to ignore Jack holding him.

They were finally back, and Ennis dismounted and tied up the horse, before darting inside the tent.

Jack didn't follow.

He stuck his head out again to see Jack standing in the rain, looking confused and embarrassed.

"Twist, get your crazy ass in here!"

Jack ran over and stood just inside the cramped tent, still looking uncomfortable. Ennis stumbled around, cursing under his breath. Eventually, he found some liquor and took a swig, before passing it over to Jack.

"Fucking freeze your ass off out there," he muttered, before turning to see Jack helplessly holding the bottle.

"Well, drink some and get in here!"

He watched as Jack raised it to his lips and took a small sip, and then staggered inside the tent. Ennis turned his back and kicked some of his things out the way, making a small space next to his sleeping bag.

He was trying to shake off the cold that had soaked to his skin, but it wasn't working. When he turned back and saw Jack shivering again, he gave a sigh. That was it. They'd have to get out of these clothes. He pulled off his shirt with a grunt, and threw it down in the corner, before sliding out of his wet trousers.

_Jack doesn't realise that Ennis can __**feel**__ him staring._

He's got his back to him, and he's searching through a pile of clothes for something dry, but he knows Jack is staring. He can feel his eyes. The strange thing is, he doesn't mind so much.

He picks up a rough shirt and some jeans and throws them over his shoulder to Jack. "Get out of your wet clothes," he says gruffly.

They change, but he doesn't stare at Jack.

He wants to, though.

Ennis gives a rare smile at Jack after they've changed.

He can't understand why his heart goes a little funny when Jack's face lights up in return.

"C'mon then," he says, and gestures to the place on the floor.

They settle down in a silence that Ennis pretends is comfortable, and he tries to deny that he's still cold.

And if _he's_ still cold…

He sighs. He doesn't know when his thoughts suddenly switched to Jack like this. He doesn't even know Jack. Jack is just some rodeo who he's gotta work with. Sure, maybe they get along a little now. Buddies. Maybe.

The silence plays out for about another minute, before he gives in.

"You cold?" he asks brusquely.

"No," Jack lies.

"Yeah, well, I am." Ennis lifts the side of his sleeping bag, and thinks that he sees a bit of a blush on Jack's cheeks. Jack crawls under, and they shiver together.

They stay that way a few more minutes.

Ennis is beginning to wish that they'd gone back to back, but as it is, he's facing Jack's back. Part of him wants to face Jack's face.

He's still kinda cold.

"Thanks."

Jack's voice seems so sudden, he's lost in his own thoughts. "What?"

"I said, thanks." Jack tells him again.

He wishes he could Jack's face when he said that.

"I'm still fucking cold," he grumbles, and decides. He wraps an arm around Jack's waist and pulls him close. He doesn't think about how this looks, or even about how it feels. All he knows is he's warmer now, and it's not so bad having your arm around Jack.

* * *

JACK POV

It was fucking cold.

He was soaked, and it was cold.

"Camp with the fucking sheep," he muttered.

But it still was better here than at home.

And there was more than one reason.

"Jack?"

He turned his face in the direction of the voice.

"Jack?"

He wiped a hand across his forehead and squinted.

Ennis. Ennis, riding up on that mare, soaked through, yelling for Jack.

"Ennis? What the hell are you doin' here?!" He called back.

"Get over here, you crazy rodeo!"

Jack found himself stumbling over helplessly to Ennis. "What the hell are ya doing?" He asked again.

"Come on! You can't stay out here like this! I'll take ya back to the tent!"

He didn't even think about whether he should be going back or not. All he knew was it was cold and wet, and Ennis had come to rescue him…on his horse. Just the one horse.

"There's only one horse!" he yelled, while the wind whipped his voice away. He watched Ennis think about this for a second.

He shouldn't be watching another man like that.

"Two to one!" Ennis shouted, and offered a hand down. Jack grabbed it and Ennis pulled him up onto the horse's back.

He didn't really want to let go of that hand, but he did. He shuffled on the back of the horse, cautious of falling off.

"You better hold on, Rodeo, this'll be one hell of a ride!"

Ennis kicked the mare sharply, and Jack thought he heard a whinny over the rain. She skittered sideways.

"Whoa!" he called, and he found himself grabbing hold of Ennis. They set off at a gallop immediately, and he kept hold.

Even after he found his balance.

They reached the camp and Ennis slid off and tied the horse up before running into the tent. Jack stood hesitantly outside. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He was meant to stay with the sheep. Wouldn't it be kind of strange to come down here with another guy and sleep in the same tent?

He smiled a little bit to himself. It would be strange. But he wanted to.

"Twist, get your crazy ass in here!" Ennis yelled from the tent, and he ran over and stood inside. Jesus, it was wet out there.

But it was still a little strange to be in here, even if he did want to be a bit.

Not just because it was dry.

He watched Ennis rummage around in his belongings, muttering to himself and taking a drink before passing it to him. He held it, still unsure.

"Well, drink some and get in here!" Ennis told him, and Jack sipped at the drink, letting it warm him a bit, and stepped inside.

Ennis kicked away some of his clothes to clear a space by his bag, and Jack tried not to smile. Nice guy, that Ennis Del Mar.

Ennis turned and eyed him up and down, and then grunted and turned back. He took off his shirt and looked through a pile of clothes, sliding out of his jeans as well.

Jack's eyes were drawn to Ennis against his will, and he stared.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew it was _wrong_, simply_ wrong_, but he couldn't stop.

Ennis threw a shirt and jeans at him, and told him to get out of his wet clothes. Jack swallowed and turned away, very determined to keep his back to Ennis.

When they were changed, he turned back, to see Ennis giving him a slight smile. He couldn't help his own face breaking out into a huge grin at the sight.

"Cmon then," Ennis said, and waved a vague hand to the floor space. Jack still smiled at him, and then walked over and laid down as Ennis climbed into his sleeping bag.

There's a few moments where he wished he could turn around to see Ennis' face.

"You cold?" Ennis asked abruptly.

"No," he lied.

"Yeah, well, I am," Ennis said gruffly, and Jack rolled over to see him lifting up his sleeping bag.

He feels his cheeks heat up and crawls under the bag, before turning back again. Now he knows this is definitely strange, and that two guys shouldn't do this together.

But he likes it.

And he's grateful.

No-one else is like this with him. Ennis is quiet, but he seems to put up with Jack. He doesn't usually smile, but Jack fancies he's sent one or two grins across that face.

He likes Ennis.

"Thanks," he says softly.

"What?" Ennis asks, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"I said, thanks," Jack repeats in the same voice.

Jack thinks they both know he's thanking him for a lot. He doesn't think he's the only one that feels this is important. Something is going to happen.

A few minutes pass, and his hopes die as nothing is said.

But then-

"I'm still fucking cold," Ennis grumbles, and then there's a hand on Jack's waist, and he's being pulled flush to Ennis, and Ennis doesn't take the hand away.

Jack smiles to himself.

He likes that Ennis Del Mar.

* * *

I know this contains a lot of swearing, so if anyone wants me to up the rating, message me, and I will.


End file.
